hearttoheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Petting Zoo
Dialogue :"…Hmm? What am I doing? I'm playing with this cat. I figured that was kind of obvious." :"Do I not seem like the animal-loving type to you? Believe it or not, I had a pet Siamese on Earth." :"On my days off, she would crawl onto my lap and let me stroke her chin while I enjoyed a good book." :"Petting cats always reminds me of life on Earth. What about you? Does interacting with pets remind you of anything?" :Nod – "Say it makes you suspect you had a pet on Earth." ::"Heh. Your face lights up when you talk about pets." ::"Such a powerful reaction to a lost memory…" ::"I wonder if that means it's actually a returning memory?" ::"Hmm… Do you think pets could serve as a trigger to recovering your other lost memories?" ::"Mind if I ask you another question? Just as a matter of personal curiosity…" :Shake Your Head – "Confess it doesn't remind you of anything special." ::"Oh, right. Well, you did lose your memories in the crash, after all." ::"I suppose it's possible that you did have pets and simply don't remember, right?" ::"If so, perhaps pets could serve as a kind of trigger to recovering your lost memories." ::"Mind if I ask a question? Just as a matter of personal curiosity …" :"What animal do you think makes the best pet?" :Cats – "Say you're a cat person." ::"Then we have that in common, huh? Their capricious nature makes them seem like the quintessential Earth creatures. I like that about them." ::"That Siamese I told you about? She had her good days, but when she was in a foul modd, she would scratch up everything I owned." ::"At times like that, I think she was more dangerous than any of Mira's indigens. Heh."" ::"But…that's part of the reason I loved her so much." ::"……" ::"Er, sorry. I intended to help you recover a lost memory, but just ended up spiraling down my own rabbit hole." ::"Well, I enjoyed our conversation all the same. Let's chat like this again sometime, all right?" :Dogs – "Say you're a dog person." ::"That doesn't surprise me. You've always had a doglike quality about you." ::"Oh, sorry—don't be mad! I know it sounds weird, but I mean it as a praise. Because as team leader, I appreciate all of your…good-natured obedience." ::"I hope I can continue to count on you loyally serving our team and coming to our rescue when necessary." :Elma – "Say you're an Elma person." ::"That's… interesting. You know I'm not a pet right? So why on Earth would you even say that?" ::"Perhaps this is another symptom of the damage your mimeosome suffered in the crash. I'll make an appointment for you at the Mimeosome Maintenance Center and request they perform a disassembly so they can analyze your components." '' ::"''Oh, don't worry—it's a routine procedure for severe mental damage. I'll personally make sure they do a thorough job of cleaning out your skull." Category:Elma Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles X Heart-to-Hearts